Os cinco beijos que não te dei
by Srta Abracadabra
Summary: E aquele que você me deu.
1. Sete anos

**Disclaimer: **Demian (c) Hermann Hesse. Lilith (c) Abracadabra T.

* * *

**I. **

As pontas dos dedos das mãos cheias de fuligem das cordas velhas do balanço; as pontas dos dedos dos pés levemente sujas de terra por causa do impulso no chão e ela sorria quando alcançava o céu. Olhou ao redor e constatou que estava só – sua mãe brigaria se a visse fazer o que faria em seguida. Pegou mais e mais impulso até estar tão alto e... soltar.

Prendeu o grito infantil na garganta e sentiu os olhos se encherem de lágrimas por causa do vento e aproveitou cada segundo daquele pequeno instante que ficou no ar, antes de ir ao chão. Não levantou. Ficou deitadas de bruços, sentindo dor em todo o corpo, as lágrimas rolando pela bochecha e um sorriso divertido nos lábios. Imaginou que sua mãe falaria _Lilith, o que são esses joelhos ralados? E o vestido sujo? Até seu rosto está sujo! Passe para dentro e vá se lavar, menina_, conseguia ouvi-la, mas não se importava. Nada importava, a não ser aquele sentimento incrível de liberdade.

— Você está bem — não era uma pergunta, era uma afirmação. Lilith, com certo esforço, virou-se e ruborizou imediatamente. Ela só tinha sete anos e achava todos os garotos do mundo completamente detestáveis (_sim, do mundo, mesmo vivendo e conhecendo somente a pequena cidade Delmenhorst_) e idiotas, mas sua voz pareceu ficar presa na garganta diante daquele garoto. Piscou diversas vezes, ele era real? Como permaneceu emudecida, o garoto riu. — Ou não.

Lilith ergueu-se num pulo e limpou a terra das vestes, abaixando a cabeça e torcendo para que o cabelo marrom, longo e bagunçado, fizesse uma cortina entre ela e o garoto. Limpou a garganta. Por que estava agindo daquela forma idiota? Levantou os olhos para encará-lo.

E parou. O mundo pareceu ter parado ao seu redor, não daquela forma idiota e açucarada que sua irmã de quinze anos dizia acontecer com os casais apaixonados, não. O mundo _realmente_ pareceu ter se diluído ao seu redor, ela só tinha uma vaga percepção das coisas mais básicas – ou seja, que ela ainda respirava. Mas tudo o que havia acontecido antes pareceu simplesmente dissolver enquanto ela o encarava. Abriu a boca e tentou dizer algo, mas sua voz não existia mais. Ela não existia mais, eram só aqueles olhos, olhos que pareciam conhecer o mundo do começo ao fim – mas como era possível, se o menino aparentava ter só dez anos? –, aqueles olhos velhos, novos, triste, cansados, felizes.

Lilith ainda tinha uma linha de sanidade na mente e abaixou a cabeça mais uma vez, sentindo como se houvesse usado de muito esforço para isso.

— Quem é você? — perguntou.

— Sou Max Demian — o garoto sorriu. — E você é Lilith, não é?

— Como você sabe? — ela arqueou as sobrancelhas, concentrando-se no nariz branco e fino dele, ou em seus lábios aristocráticos e rubros e não naqueles olhos assustadores. Max Demian deu de ombros.

— Eu me mudei para cá ontem.

— Eu não perguntei isso, sabia?

Ela viu o sorriso ser formado: — Eu sei — pausa. — Seu joelho está sangrando.

Lilith baixou o rosto e viu o joelho ralado. Já sabia daquilo, antes mesmo de acontecer, e adorou dar um sorriso vitorioso de que não se importava com aquilo, de que não estava machucada, enfim, simplesmente poder sorrir diante da presença daquele garoto que, a princípio a havia deixado encantada, mas à medida que ela percebia a superioridade que ele exalava, mesmo sem querer, deixava-a irritada.

— Sim, sim, eu já sabia.

— Você está de férias?

— Estou.

— Poderia me encontrar aqui amanhã?

Lilith franziu o cenho, mas algo no tom de voz dele dizia que se ela não concordasse, iria se arrepender quando fosse mais velha; ou pior – e isso fez com que suas costas se retesassem – tinha um medo infantil de _ou você me encontra, ou eu encontro você_.

— Eu não sei, tudo depende... — ia dizer _da minha mãe_, mas aquilo não seria estúpido e infantil? Ela só tinha sete anos, mas aquele garoto a incomodava, talvez fossem aqueles olhos infinitos de quem sabia de coisas demais. —... Da minha vontade.

— Claro. Não vai voltar a brincar?

— Não com você no caminho para o balanço, não é mesmo? — Lilith retrucou e caminhou até o brinquedo. O tal de Max Demian afastou-se para deixá-la passar e ela não conseguiu não notar o cheiro de sabonete dele. Balançou a cabeça antes de sentar-se. — Eu vou para casa.

— Algo errado?

_Você. Quem é você?_ — Não... Eu tenho que ir. Até amanhã, tchau! — e saiu correndo para casa, abrindo a porta e manchando o chão com suas sandálias sujas de terra e as paredes com seus dedos de fuligem.

**X**

Era tão costumeiro aquilo. Ir ao parquinho, ver Max Demian lá, ficar no balanço, irritar-se com ele e mesmo assim adorar sua companhia. Sua irmã dizia que seria o primeiro rapaz de sua vida e Lilith sempre ruborizava com aquilo e dizia que _você é muito boba, Katarina_, mas até sua mãe gostava desse garoto só tendo-o visto umas vezes quando ia buscá-la no parque! _Quem era esse, Lilith? Tão bonitinho..._

Mas as férias acabaram e seu contato com Max Demian diminuiu, já que ela não podia passar a tarde inteira brincando. Ia para a escola com Katarina, voltava para o almoço e estudava durante a tarde. Não sabia o que acontecia com Max Demian – e, às vezes, não tinha tempo de pensar nisso, mas quando podia _(ou quando se permitia)_ sentia algo engraçado, talvez saudade.

Abriu a porta da casa e tirou os sapatos sujos de lama para que sua mãe não brigasse.

— E Karl morreu cedo, do coração... Lilith ainda nem era nascida, eu estava com seis meses quando recebi a notícia — respiração profunda. — Somos eu, Katarina e Lilith cuidando uma das outras, desde então.

— Oh, sinto muito... — barulho de chá sendo bebericado. Lilith não conhecia aquela voz. — O pai de Max também morreu antes de ele nascer...

_Max_?! Os sapatos com lama foram largados no chão, sujando um pouco o assoalho e correu, com a bolsa ainda pendurada no ombro até a sala, onde sua mãe estava sentada tomando chá com uma distinta mulher. A mulher mais linda que Lilith jamais havia visto na vida.

— Lilith! Esta é Eva, mãe de Max — sua mãe sorriu.

— O-Olá, Sra. Demian — Lilith falou baixo, sem olhá-la nos olhos. Sabia que iria sentir aquela mesma sensação que sentira com Max. Olhando para o chão, viu a mulher ficar de pé e andar até ela, pousando uma mão em sua cabeça.

— Finalmente pude conhecê-la, depois de Max tanto me falar de você... — riu baixinho. Lilith sentiu-se corar até a raiz dos cabelos. Voltou-se para mãe e ficou branca de susto. Como não tinha reparado em Max Demian parado logo atrás da cadeira de sua mãe, com um sorriso no rosto e as mãos nas costas?

— Eu... O prazer é todo meu, Sra. Demian. E oi — acenou brevemente para o garoto. Nunca dizia seu nome, nunca sabia se preferia referir-se a ele como Max, o primeiro nome, o jeito íntimo, o jeito que chamaria qualquer um ou Demian, o jeito garboso, o jeito que combinava com ele.

— Lilith, Eva e eu estávamos conversando. Ela ainda não sabia para qual escola mandar Max, então eu fiz um pouco de propaganda e próxima semana ele já estará lá. Pena que não serão colegas de classe... Onde está Katarina?

— Foi para a casa de uma amiga, para fazer um trabalho. Eu... Estou com fome, mamãe.

— Ah, claro! — Beatrice, a mãe de Lilith, ergueu-se. — Só um momento Eva. Você já almoçou, não é mesmo?

— Sim, sim, não se preocupe. Eu e Max esperamos aqui.

Beatrice colocava o almoço de Lilith, enquanto a criança estava sentada na mesa, balançando os pés com meias brancas e folgadas no ar. Algo estava deixando-a nervosa. Como se tudo aquilo houvesse sido planejado por ele. Balançou a cabeça, Max Demian era só um moleque de dez anos, assim como ela só tinha sete.

— Eles não são adoráveis? — Beatrice sorriu. — Fiquei sabendo que nossas famílias já eram amigas! Eva disse que a mãe dela conheceu seu avô, não é interessante? Os Demian e os Sinclair já eram amigos...

Lilith assentiu, remexendo a comida. Nunca conhecera seu avô paterno, Emil Sinclair. Nem o pai, Karl Sinclair. Ambos morreram antes que ela tivesse a oportunidade, mas não poderia sentir falta de algo que nunca teve.

— Quando você terminar, pode sair para brincar com Max. Está de folga hoje.

— Obrigada, mãe — e isso a fez agilizar o processo de almoço. Quando acabou, subiu as escadas para escovar os dentes e tirar o uniforme, descendo rapidamente. Despediu-se brevemente das mulheres, e chamou Max Demian e foram para fora.

— Sua mãe e a minha têm muito em comum, não é? — falou ele, calmamente, enquanto andavam pela calçada. Fazia um pouco de frio, ele estava com as mãos nos bolsos e ela cruzava os braços na frente do corpo. — Ambas ficaram solteiras cedo e tiveram a sorte de uma família rica para sobreviver...

— É — a garotinha assentiu. Ia fazer a curva para chegar ao parque, mas a mão de Max Demian segurou seu ombro. — O que foi?

— Sem você para brincar comigo, eu andei muito por aqui. Acabei chegando num lugar legal, vamos?

Ela estreitou os olhos, mas assentiu. Continuaram a caminhada.

— Você sabe quem foi Lilith?

— Não.

— Era a primeira esposa de Adão.

— A primeira? Adão teve mais de uma esposa? — Lilith franziu o cenho. Ninguém nunca havia contado isso para ela. — E o que aconteceu para ele ficar com Eva?

— Isso eu vou te contar quando você for mais velha — ele riu. Lilith enfureceu-se, colocando as mãos na cintura e parando de caminhar.

— Você só tem dez anos e daqui a uma semana eu farei oito! Não haverá diferença de idade, praticamente, não é? Por que não me conta logo?!

— Na verdade, eu fiz onze anos semana passada — sorriu. — E talvez eu não queira lhe contar agora por você não ser madura o suficiente ainda para entender, certo? Mas não pesquise, por favor, eu quero lhe falar isso. Você só não entenderia agora toda a complexidade de Lilith, Abel e Caim...

— E você entende? — Lilith nem se lembrou de dar parabéns a ele. — Como _você_ pode entender? Você também ainda é criança e fica usando essas palavras difíceis, por quê? Por que você tem que parecer tão superior assim, sempre? Nós somos quase a mesma coisa, não somos? Por que você tem que parecer mais?

Ele ficou em silêncio, olhando-a, enquanto ela se contentava em olhar para o nariz dele, nunca mais aqueles olhos. Viu-o sorrir.

— Foi mais ou menos por coisas como essas que você está me dizendo que eles se separaram, Lilith.

**X**

— Quando você vai beijar, hein, Lilith? — Katarina riu, penteando o cabelo da irmã.

— O que? — corou. — Por que você está falando essas baboseiras agora, hein?

— Porque você já fez oito anos e aquele Max já tem onze, não acha que já estão na idade? Eu dei meu primeiro beijo com oito anos também, lembra? — começou a fazer uma trança. Lilith queria socar a irmã. Que tipo de estupidez era aquela que ela dizia?

— Eu não sou você e eu _não vou_ beijá-lo!

— Por que não? Você gosta dele, não gosta?

— O quê?! De onde você está tirando isso, Katarina?

— Oras, — Katarina pegou uma presilha de borboleta e colocou no cabelo castanho de Lilith, com um sorriso. — você está se arrumando para vê-lo, não é? Poderia beijá-lo. Ele seria seu namorado!

Lilith levantou-se e saiu da sala marchando, murmurando as piores blasfêmias que uma criança pôde contra Katarina, que simplesmente ria e penteava os próprios cabelos. Lilith desceu a escada com ódio e pensou em desfazer a maldita trança, tirar aquele vestido e os sapatinhos bonitos, ir com o cabelo bagunçado e um short e uma blusa qualquer, mas ao ver seu reflexo no espelho da sala...

— Como você está bonita, Lilith! — sua mãe falou, saindo da cozinha. — Isso é para encontrar Max?

— Não! Parem de dizer isso! Nós não estamos indo para a casa da Sra. Demian? Eu não quero que ela pense que eu só uso o uniforme! É isso!

— Certo, certo, querida — Beatrice disse, mas seu sorriso passava outra informação. Pegou Lilith pela mão e despediu-se de Katarina. Lilith sentia seu coração batendo com força demais. A última vez que falara com Max Demian, dera-lhe as costas após ele ter dito que Lilith havia se separado de Adão por coisas como as que ela mesma disse, mas ele não explicara nada. Desde então, recusava-se a falar com ele e em sua festa de aniversário, evitou-o ao máximo. Mas agora... Era inevitável falar com ele.

— Olá, Beatrice, Lilith — Eva as saudou, abrindo a porta. Ato contínuo, a boca de Lilith abriu. A casa era majestosa. Max Demian, postado atrás da mãe, sorriu.

— Vamos brincar, Lilith?

Ela assentiu, acenando para as duas mulheres enquanto o garoto a guiava para os fundos da casa. Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas, deveria ser a casa mais cara dali, afinal, os fundos davam para uma espécie de campina, linda e verde.

— Você está muito bonita, hoje — ele falou. Ela mordeu o lábio e assentiu.

— Obrigada... Era aqui que você ia me levar?

— Sim, só que por outro caminho. Espero que você não esteja magoada por eu ter lhe negado aquela explicação, mas você entenderá quando eu falar — sentaram-se na grama e pegaram algumas pedras para aquele jogo estranho e sem regras que jogavam, mas que os mantinha entretidos. Até que, certo momento, Beatrice e Eva apareceram, Beatrice dizendo para Lilith se despedir, que daqui a pouco iriam para casa. As mulheres voltaram para dentro. Lilith levantou-se, mas devido ao modo que estava sentada, suas pernas estavam dormentes e ela caiu.

Bem sobre Max Demian. E via bem de perto aquela pele branca e aqueles lábios aristocráticos, finos e rubros. E lembrou-se das palavras da irmã e era tão fácil, não era? Ele estava bem ali, à sua frente. Era só beijá-lo. Só se inclinar um pouquinho que fosse para frente. Ergueu os olhos, com medo de se sentir congelada, mas pasmou: ele estava com os olhos fechados.

E então Lilith riu. Riu e levantou-se: — Desculpe por isso, Demian... — murmurou, rindo. Não iria dizer para ele que ria por causa de seus olhos fechados, como se fosse um preparativo para beijá-la, não iria dizer que ria porque, ao menos daquela vez, sentia-se no poder. Iria deixar o riso como uma incógnita entre eles.

— Demian? Vejo que finalmente escolheu um modo de me chamar, Lilith — ele levantou também, mas ela nem percebeu isso. Só conseguiu rir mais um pouco.

— Você está _vermelho_?

* * *

**N/Hiei**.: Não conheço o fandom, mas posso dizer que adorei! E, DROGA ABRA! DDD8 PARE DE ME VICIAR E QUERER LER COISAS! *lembra de DGM*

**N/A: **HAHAHA, EU FAREI O MUNDO LER DEMIAN!!! ... Okay, o negócio é o seguinte: como vocês podem ver no meu profile, eu tô pouco me papocando para o que as pessoas estão pensando de mim no momento, então tá chuchu beleza para mim postar uma Demian/OC. Se você respeita isso, obrigada, vamos falar da fic. "Aqueles cinco beijos que não dei", se não me engano (e, provavelmente, eu me engano), era um meme daqueles de blogs e pans. Por alguma razão, eu lembrei dele um dia desses (ontem) e resolvi fazer uma fic com isso. Foi Demian/OC porque _nasceu_ para isso. E, mesmo com todo o teor romântico-clichê, eu ainda deixarei coisas demianísticas, sério mesmo. Logo, se você não conhece a história de Lilith (improvável, mas não impossível), não procure! Deixe que a fic explique, haha. Bem, ainda tem cinco capítulos e ela é tão bobinha e fácil de escrever que será finalizada rápido. Ou não. Enfim, obrigada Hee por betar. Amo-te.


	2. Dez anos

**Disclaimer: **Hermann Hesse criou Demian, por causa do Demian eu criei a Lilith.

* * *

**II. **

As mãos sujas de carvão, os dedos tão brancos ficando negros e a calçada cinza ganhando tons mais escuros, enquanto ela rabiscava um sol, uma árvore e uma casa, a paisagem que via a sua frente. Sabia que, quando a primeira chuva viesse, aquele desenho ficaria desfeito, mas não se importava. Cansou o braço e colocou o carvão de lado, olhando para a mão suja, com todo o cuidado para não encostar na blusa amarela. Conseguia ouvir sua mãe _Que sujeira é esse, Lilith Sinclair? Você já tem dez anos!_

— Acho que você deveria lavar essa mão — não precisava se virar para saber que era Demian. Deu de ombros.

— Onde? Não há água por perto — respondeu. Demian sentou-se ao seu lado e ela o olhou de relance. Ele olhava fixamente para frente e isso era uma rara brecha que tinha para ver seus olhos. A luz pálida do sol refletia neles, deixando aquele verde claro ainda mais claro, quase inexistente e o cabelo castanho-avermelhado mais vermelho que castanho. Subitamente, ele voltou-se para ela, que conseguiu abaixar o rosto.

— Ainda evita-me olhar nos olhos? Tu sabes que assim posso conseguir facilmente qualquer coisa de ti. Muitas pessoas ficam inquietas com outras olhando em seus olhos. Só mesmo minha mãe consegue...

Lilith ergueu-se e colocou as duas mãos na cintura, sujando a blusa amarela. Aquilo a deixava irritada, principalmente porque _conseguia_ olhar nos olhos dos outros. Às vezes, era repreendida na escola por encarar tanto os outros, por deixar a mente vagar para lugares desconhecidos, deixando os olhos pretos como se fossem mortos. E Demian sabia disso.

— O problema são os _seus_ olhos! Eles não são normais, você sabe disso!

E Demian sorriu, não um sorriso de alguém que tinha treze anos, parecia muito mais velho.

— Mas, apesar de ainda não saber disso, _você_ tem a capacidade de olhar dentro deles. Só precisa se esforçar.

Lilith ficou em silêncio, sem saber o que dizer. Queria tentar olhar nos olhos de Demian, queria principalmente conseguir, para provar que era forte. Para provar que não era superior, mas era igual. Mas estava com medo de não dar certo. Suspirou, resignada.

— Um dia eu tento, Demian — falou. — E no dia que eu tentar... vou conseguir — e sorriu com confiança para si mesma. Demian sorriu de volta. Ele não tinha dúvida alguma daquilo, dava para ver.

O silêncio instalou-se novamente, mas nenhum se sentia incomodado. Lilith percebeu a blusa manchada e praguejou baixinho. Olhou para Demian, que riu um pouco, e sua raiva logo se dissipou. Odiava aquilo nele. Odiava o modo como ele controlava as pessoas, como era possível fazer aquilo?

— Quantas coisas sobre você eu não sei, Demian?

A pergunta pareceu pegá-lo de surpresa e ele suspirou: — Lilith, você só tem dez anos-

— E você tem treze! — ela cortou. — Não faz diferença alguma, faz?

— Faz _toda_ a diferença.

Ele poderia ainda dizer alguma coisa, mas ela não escutaria. Cruzou os braços na frente do corpo, o carvão sujando-a ainda mais e começou a marchar. Não para casa, iria esperar que sua mãe fosse à costureira – ultimamente, estava indo lá às quatro da tarde, arrumar um vestido para uma festa – para voltar para casa. Simplesmente começou a andar e conseguia sentir Demian andando atrás dela.

— Deixe-me em paz! Eu sou muito inferior para você, não sou? — gritou.

— Não, não é — ele disse e as palavras a pararam sem que ele precisasse tocá-la. Ainda sem se virar para olhá-lo, ela escutou. — Você é _infinitamente_ superior, Lilith, mas você ainda não conseguiria entender isso. Por favor, compreenda. Posso lhe contar uma história? — como ela ficou em silêncio, Demian suspirou. — Já ouviste a história de Caim e Abel? Claro que já... Mas imagino que seu professor contou do mesmo modo de sempre, Deus e o pecado e essas coisas. Mas eu creio que essa história possa ser interpretada de outra forma, de uma forma completamente diferente. Essa história do sinal de Caim nunca poderia nos satisfazer como é, não achas? Um homem tão furioso a ponto de matar o próprio irmão, mas ainda tão humano que depois sentiu medo e tão covarde quando se humilhou...

— E daí? — Lilith cortou, simplesmente para irritá-lo, já que estava achando a história um tanto quanto curiosa. Não tinha dúvidas que Demian sabia disso.

— E daí que havia este homem que no rosto era visível algo especial, um sinal, que aterrorizava os demais. Naturalmente, o sinal não era material, como suas mãos sujas ou um carimbo de correio. Tratava-se possivelmente de algo sinistro e apenas perceptível, como um pouco mais de vivacidade ou audácia no olhar. Então, como era mais cômodo achar, começaram a tachar as criaturas com o tal sinal como pessoas suspeitas e malignas, pois os homens corajosos, as pessoas de caráter, sempre inquietaram os demais. Entende?

— Quer dizer que Caim era bom e que a Bíblia está errada? — Lilith não agüentou mais ficar de costas e se voltou para Demian. — Mais outra história que você bagunça! E a morte de Abel, não foi real?

— Seguramente, foi real. Um homem forte matou outro mais fraco. Talvez fosse heróico, talvez não. Seja como for, os outros homens fracos sentiram medo e se uniram em seus clamores contra Caim, falando que ele fora marcado por Deus e transformaram um sinal de força em uma maldição. E hoje, quando você encontra alguém com esse sinal, você fica em alerta e, no meu caso, feliz.

— Você tem esse sinal — Lilith disse o óbvio. Demian sorriu como se tivesse muito mais que o sinal, como se houvesse ainda muito mais coisas a serem reveladas, mas preferiu assentir.

— E você também — disse com simplicidade. Lilith franziu as sobrancelhas e não disse nada. Era como se fosse difícil aquela informação entrar no seu cérebro. — Ou você achava que eu estava contando essa história simplesmente para bagunçar seus conhecimentos bíblicos?

—... Talvez... — ela respondeu lentamente.

— Entende agora por que eu nunca lhe conto tudo? Algumas coisas não deveriam precisar ser explicadas.

— Você é _absolutamente_ detestável, Max Demian — Lilith resmungou e olhou novamente para a mão suja, soltando um suspiro. — Já deve passar das quatro. Até mais.

Dessa vez, Demian não a seguiu.

**X**

Olhou-se no espelho, procurando algo de mais. Não enxergava nada. Era uma simples pele branca demais, cabelos castanhos longos e cheios demais, olhos pretos escuros demais. Começou a fazer caretas, buscando algo assustador no rosto. Algo poderoso. E não encontrava, parecia simplesmente alguém normal. Como Demian pudera falar algo assim sobre ela?

— Não tenho nada de especial — falou para o espelho, mas as palavras soaram como mentiras. Franziu a testa. — Não tenho nada... — repetiu e continuava não acreditando naquilo, como se aquela voz não fosse a dela, como se a estivessem acusando de algo que não era.

Pegou um vestido qualquer e o enfiou de qualquer jeito pela cabeça, nem penteou os cabelos e saiu correndo escada abaixo e porta afora. Beatrice a chamou e Lilith simplesmente gritou "Demian!", o que pareceu bastar. Correu, sentindo os olhos arderem por causa do vento frio, queimando os pulmões. Correu até chegar na frente daquela casa que só ousara freqüentar algumas poucas vezes e bateu na porta. Eva abriu e surpreendeu-se ao ver o rosto corado da garota, mas algo pareceu fazer sentido em sua cabeça e ela sorriu.

— Olá, Lilith. Max está nos fundos, meditando.

— A-ah... — sugou ar com força, tentando diminuir as batidas do coração. — Desculpe, é que...

— Está tudo bem, entre — Eva afastou-se, deixando-a passar. Lilith olhou para ela de relance. Algo naquela mulher era incrível, como se fosse inumanamente especial. A garota não teve coragem de avançar, não com o olhar de Eva sobre si. — Você nunca conheceu seu avô, não é mesmo? Emil Sinclair, não o outro.

— Não... Mas mamãe disse que vocês já tinham ouvido falar da nossa família...

— Sim... — o olhar de Eva era perdido. — Eu estou de saída agora, Lilith, mas posso lhe dizer uma coisa?

— O quê?

Eva andou até a porta calmamente. Lilith não conseguia ignorar a elegância daquela mulher.

— Acho que será você a primeira a tirar meu filho de mim. — e saiu.

Lilith arregalou os olhos e corou. Ficou parada, vendo a porta fechada e esperando o coração acalmar. Então, pé ante pé, foi aos fundos da casa. Nunca tinha visto Demian meditar – na verdade, nunca tinha visto ninguém meditar, então não queria atrapalhar Demian.

Nem seria possível. Sua boca se abriu lentamente ao vê-lo. Estava sentado no chão, as pernas cruzadas e as mãos juntas. Só que não parecia... vivo. Sua pele estava branca e morta, seus lábios vermelhos estavam cinzentos; e, por uns instantes, ela pensou que ele estivesse de olhos fechados de tão mortos, vazios e parados que estavam, mas reconheceu aquele tom verde – só que agora era verde pálido, verde morto. E, estranhamente, ele não estava flácido – as juntas das mãos estavam impossivelmente mais brancas que o resto do corpo, como uma fortaleza. Foi então que reparou no cabelo dele, a única coisa que parecia viva, com aquele tom de vermelho.

Não ousou chamá-lo e nem respirar alto, fazia-o bem baixinho. Era como se o Demian que conhecia há três anos fosse apenas um meio-Demian. Aquele parecia ser o Demian real, o Demian frio, o Demian pétreo, o Demian completamente inumano.

Sentou-se de frente para ele, tentando ser o mais suave possível e aproveitou aquele instante, olhando em seus olhos. Agora que estavam mortos, não lhe assustavam. Ou melhor, ainda lhe assustavam, só que de modo diferente. Davam-lhe desespero porque ela queria despertá-lo, não o queria daquela forma. Por alguma razão – talvez pelo local, talvez por estar um de frente para o outro – lembrou-se da vez em que quase o beijou. Sorriu um pouco, aquela parecia uma maneira divertida de acordá-lo, sobressaltando-o.

Lilith estendeu a mão, mas não o tocou. Foi aproximando seu rosto devagar e, antes de encostarem os narizes, parou. Não tinha coragem para tanto. De tocar aqueles lábios que pareciam mortos. Ela não queria aquele Demian. Foi estranho quando abaixou a cabeça, até a testa tocar no ombro dele. Sentiu que ele se moveu.

— Lilith... Está tudo bem? — ele murmurou. Ela fechou os olhos, assentido, o coração descompassado.

— Nunca mais fique desse jeito na minha frente, está bem? — falou com um tom um tanto quanto sôfrego. Não conseguia conceber a imagem de Demian morto em sua mente. As mãos foram parar nas costas dele e ela o estava abraçando – ela o estava _tocando_, algo que nunca fizera. Não pôde ver, mas os olhos de Demian estavam surpresos.

— Eu estava desejando sua vinda, sabia? — ele murmurou. — Esse é outro truque que eu vou te ensinar um dia...

Mas Lilith não queria saber daquilo.

— _Nunca mais_, Demian.

* * *

**Nota de uma Autora as 02:07 da manhã de 1º de janeiro de 2010: **Desculpa, Hee, não consegui aguentar e tive que postar. Coisas que o Demian disse para a Lilith sobre Caim foram extraídas do livro, claro que eu modifiquei um pouco, mas enfim. Bom 2010 para vocês.

**N/A²:** Postando agora revisado. Obrigada, Anne.


	3. Doze anos

**Disclaimer: **Lilith (c) Demian (c) Hermann Hesse.

* * *

**III. **

Com o antebraço completamente sujo de sangue, ela soluçava. Aquilo ardia demais, como se fosse um cortezinho minúsculo feito de papel. Mas não era, era um corte de verdade, que ia desde o começo do seu pulso até seu cotovelo, sujo de terra e sangue. Alguns outros alunos correram até ela, tentando ajudá-la, mas não queria nenhum deles. Levantou-se sozinha. Já conseguia ouvir sua mãe _Lilith, como isso aconteceu? Você já tem doze anos, não consegue ficar quieta?_

— Deixem-me passar, quero ir à enfermaria — Lilith murmurou, abrindo espaço entre as pessoas, o rosto molhado das lágrimas, mas já havia parado de chorar. Andava meio desnorteada, vendo aquele sangue todo escorrendo, pingando. Era tão vermelho contra a sua pele de neve!

Quando chegou à enfermaria, a mulher deu um gritinho e pôs-se a analisar o corte. Perguntou como aquilo havia acontecido e Lilith respondeu com um distraído "caí", enquanto olhava pela porta da enfermaria os alunos no pátio.

— Teremos que dar pontos — falou a enfermeira, pegando o material. Os olhos de Lilith se arregalaram quando viu a agulha e, principalmente, a anestesia.

— Tem certeza?

— Não se preocupe, a anestesia é o que dói mais — riu a enfermeira. Lilith engoliu em seco e fechou com força os olhos, desconcentrando-se da dor, do sangue e do medo daquela injeção. _Demian, Demian, Demian. __Passe em frente à enfermaria e me veja, Demian, Demian, Demian, Demian, Demian_, começou a pensar, ignorando todas as outras coisas que existiam no mundo, o barulho dos alunos, tudo. Na sua cabeça só havia Demian. Lilith não via, mas a enfermeira estava estática, temerosa. Na sua visão, havia uma garota pálida como a morte, os lábios rosados agora cinzentos, não parecia sequer respirar. Estranhamente, seu cabelo ainda parecia conter algum traço de vida.

Quando abriu os olhos, a enfermeira se moveu novamente: — Está tudo bem? Você parecia estar... — não conseguiu dizer _morta_. Lilith deu de ombros, olhando novamente para a porta.

— É o sangue, eu não gosto muito... — murmurou. — Demian! — gritou quando o garoto passou em frente à enfermaria. Ele olhou para o lado e franziu o cenho preocupado, andando até lá.

— Bom dia, Sra. Himmel — falou com a enfermeira, mas logo se dirigiu a Lilith. — Como isso aconteceu?

— Eu caí — Lilith respondeu, mas tinha um sorriso no rosto. Ela havia conseguido de novo. Só tentara aquilo outras duas vezes, para treinar. A primeira não funcionara, mas a segunda sim. E agora parecia poder chamar Demian sempre que quisesse, como ele fizera aquela vez no jardim quando ela tinha dez anos.

— Ele é seu irmão? — perguntou a Sra. Himmel, preparando a injeção. Lilith retesou e Demian riu baixinho, sentando-se ao lado dela na maca e pegando sua mão entre as dele.

— Você está gelada, Lilith — Demian murmurou. — Não, senhora, não sou o irmão dela.

— Oh — os olhos da velha pareceram se encher de compreensão e se tornaram maliciosos, mas Lilith nem reparou nisso, só conseguia vê-la se aproximar com a injeção.

— Espere — Demian disse e aproximou sua boca do ouvido de Lilith. — Não se concentre na injeção, está bem? — fez um sinal com a outra mão, indicando para a enfermeira se aproximar. — Feche seus olhos e pense em outras coisas, tudo no mundo além dessa agulha. Você não precisa se concentrar na dor, Lilith... concentre-se em outras sensações, concentre-se na minha mão passando calor para a sua mão gelada — ele sussurrava, segurando a mão dela com força. Lilith, de olhos fechados, parecia estar em outro mundo, onde só existia Demian, a sua voz e as suas mãos. Sentiu um leve incômodo em algum lugar (e nem percebeu que apertara a mão de Demian), mas nada muito desesperador. — Abra os olhos, Lilith.

Quando tornou a abri-los, a enfermeira sorria.

— Seu namorado ajudou bastante. Agora vou só costurar, mas você nem irá sentir — sentou-se com uma agulha e linha e começou a fazer os pontos.

— Ele não é meu namorado — Lilith murmurou, revirando os olhos. Como aquela história cansava! Demian apenas riu.

**X**

— Eu consegui te chamar! — ela exultava de felicidade. Usava uma blusa de mangas compridas para esconder o machucado, apesar de sua mãe já saber dele. Mas nada daquilo importava, a não ser o sorriso nos lábios de Demian.

— Eu sei. Eu senti como se estivesse sendo chamado, sem saber pelo que. E algo me dizia para ir à enfermaria, e então parecia subitamente que era você precisando de mim. Sabe como fiquei desesperado para te encontrar? Até que você me chamou.

— Não acredito que deu certo! — Lilith sentou-se ao lado de Demian, num banco que havia naquele parque em que se conheceram. Agora, ambos pareciam velhos demais para brincarem no balanço ou na gangorra. — Agora estou parecendo madura o suficiente para você?

— Não fique brava, mas...

— Argh! — ela cruzou os braços. Demian a olhou de lado.

— Posso lhe contar outra coisa? A sua família é uma das primeiras para quem minha mãe revelou o nome tão rápido. Só outra pessoa o recebeu ainda mais rápido, mas não importa. E ela revelou não pela sua mãe ou sua irmã, apesar de simpatizar com elas, mas por você, Lilith.

— Hã? Ela não gosta do nome? Eva é um nome muito bonito...

— Ela gosta do nome, mas nomes são coisas poderosas, Lilith. Eu não tenho problemas com... — Demian respirou fundo, tocando a testa com as pontas dos dedos. Lilith o olhou, preocupada.

— Você está bem?

— Estou — ele respondeu e a olhou novamente, sorrindo. — Como eu dizia, nomes têm poder e eu não tenho problemas em usar este meu, mas minha mãe, sim. Talvez um dia eu possa lhe explicar tudo e será tudo menos simples, mas melhor.

— Vou cobrar isso para sempre, Demian — ela resmungou. Ele deu um sorriso de quem ria de uma piada particularmente engraçada, mas ela não entendeu. — Ah! — exclamou, com os olhos arregalados e agarrou a mão de Demian, correndo para trás de uma árvore.

— O que houve?

— Katarina ali! Com o namorado!

— Ela já tem dezenove anos, Lilith — o garoto sorriu, mas consentiu em ficar sentado atrás da árvore com ela. — E ela não o namora desde que tinha quinze anos?

— Sim, mas... — Lilith começou a mexer os dedos. _Quinze anos_, não era essa a idade de Demian? Era com essa idade que as pessoas começavam a se apaixonar? — Você... tem... namorada? — e jogou a cabeça para frente, fazendo o cabelo castanho cobrir o rosto corado. Demian riu.

— Não acha que se eu tivesse, eu lhe falaria?

Lilith assentiu, sabendo que era verdade. Mas algo dizia que ela não iria gostar de saber se Demian tivesse uma namorada. Que, se ele desse a qualquer uma o seu amor, ela acharia simplesmente detestável. Que ela odiaria se houvesse uma garota além dela na vida de Demian.

— Você me ama? — perguntou antes que conseguisse se refrear.

— Claro que amo, Lilith. Como seria possível não te amar? — Demian respondeu, com um sorriso brincalhão no rosto. Ela corou ainda mais.

— Eu também te amo, se você quiser saber — Lilith murmurou, tentando parecer mais confiante que o normal. Mas sobressaltara-se quando sentiu a mão de Demian sobre a sua.

— Claro que me ama, como acha que seria possível me chamar sem amor, Lilith? Você deve entender que o amor não precisa ser confirmado por palavras, precisa simplesmente ser sentido, precisa fluir. Eu nunca sentiria seu chamado se não houvesse amor entre nós. Entende isso?

Lilith, sem saber a razão de estar tão absurdamente nervosa, assentiu. Sim, ela entendia o amor. Não completamente, mas entendia que não tinha nada a ver com as histórias aguadas que Katarina gostava de ler, onde a mocinha sempre precisava do mocinho para ser salva. O amor era igualdade, pelo menos era assim que ela pensava. Expôs isso para Demian, que sorriu, assentindo.

— Sim... cada vez você fica mais madura. Falta pouco tempo para você saber a história de Lilith. Por ora, posso dizer que o amor para ela também era assim, igualitário. E que isso conquistou Caim.

— Caim e Lilith eram um casal?

— Quem sabe? — Demian sorriu. — Eu gostaria que fossem. Algo me diz que Lilith tirou Caim de Eva...

E as palavras que Eva lhe dirigira há dois anos voltaram a sua mente e Lilith sorriu consigo mesma, porque tinha certeza de que Demian não sabia daquela conversa. E estranhou as coincidências, troca-se _Caim_ por _Demian_ e o que Eva lhe dissera seria repetido.

— Ela não tirou Caim de Eva... Era só um tipo diferente de amor — Lilith murmurou. Virou a mão, entrelaçando os dedos com Demian. E virou o rosto, encostando a testa na testa dele, de olhos fechados. Ergueu a outra mão, tocando a bochecha dele. — Um tipo diferente de amor... — murmurou novamente.

Poderia fazê-lo agora, não poderia? Era tão fácil. Ir um pouco mais para frente e encostar a boca na dele. Mas não. Naquele momento, ela abriu os olhos. Os dele estavam fechados, mas dessa vez, ela não riu.

— Abra os olhos, Demian — ordenou. E Demian abriu, temeroso. Ela também temia, temia ser arrastada para outra realidade, pela sensação de olhar nos olhos de Demian sem ele estar meditando, mas todo o temor passou quando ela se viu refletida nos olhos dele, uma sensação sublime tomando seu corpo.

Ela conseguia encará-lo.

* * *

**N/A: **Outro capítulo sem betagem porque, sabe como é, eu fico super ansiosa para postar. Desculpa, Hee&Anne. Mas enfim, já disse como é bom escrever essa fic? Ela sai tão facilmente. É fácil fazer as coisas que amamos.


	4. Quinze anos

**Disclaimer: **Hermann Hesse é uma mente brilhante, de fato.

* * *

**IV. **

As mangas do vestido cobriam seus ombros, seu braço e passavam do pulso. Avaliou-se no espelho, com um sorriso no rosto. Tinha algo tão impossivelmente bonito em si, ela não entendia. Numa primeira olhada, seria certeza dizer que Katarina era mais bonita que si, mas olhando-se bem no espelho, ela tinha algo diferente. Lilith levantou os braços, tocando o espelho com ambas as mãos. Conseguia ouvir sua mãe dizer _Faltam dez minutos para a festa e você ainda não penteou os cabelos? Lilith, você já tem quinze anos, deve aprender a se cuidar! _

Pegou a escova e começou a pentear os cabelos castanhos. Eles tinham um tom claro, como se quase quisessem ser loiros, mas não eram. Eram tão longos e cheios! Lilith adorava os cabelos. Adorava até mesmo seus olhos profundamente negros, adorava sua pele. Deu um sorriso vaidoso, era realmente muito bonita.

— Está pronta, Lilith? — a mãe bateu na porta do quarto, entrando em seguida.

— Falta só terminar de ajeitar o cabelo, mamãe — respondeu. Beatrice sentou-se na cama, ao lado da filha e tomou a escova das mãos dela, começando a pentear os longos cabelos. — Mamãe, você me acha bonita?

— Se eu te acho bonita? — Beatrice riu. — Você é a garota de quinze anos mais bonita que eu jamais vi, Lilith. Além do mais, todos esses admirados secretos e não secretos que você tem não querem dizer algo? Só não entendo porque ainda não arranjou um namorado...

— Todos os garotos são idiotas — Lilith retrucou. — Todos fazem o tipo de homem antigo, achando que as mulheres devem ser submissas... Isso me deixa doente, com vontade de seduzir todos eles, mas depois deixá-los para lá.

— Que pensamento mais radical, minha filha — Beatrice prendeu o cabelo de Lilith num rabo de cavalo alto. E depois, sorriu. — Deixe-me adivinhar... só há um garoto que não é assim. Convenientemente, Max Demian, que a está levando para a festa. Correto?

— Corretíssimo, mamãe — Lilith sorriu, pondo-se de pé em um salto. Beatrice poderia desconfiar que aquele sorriso era de felicidade por sair com Demian, mas aquilo já era tão comum para Lilith que não fazia diferença. O sorriso era de satisfação, porque sentia que aquela noite seria importante. — Demian já está me esperando lá embaixo?

— Sim. Divirta-se, querida.

— Com certeza irei, mamãe — ela piscou marotamente, descendo as escadas.

Cada passo que dava a deixava mais ansiosa para ver Demian. E, quando finalmente o viu encostado na porta, no auge de seus dezoito anos, o cabelo castanho com aquele tom ruivo num leve desalinho e os olhos esverdeados fitando algo muito interessante no chão, toda a sua ansiedade se dissipou. Andou até ele.

— Pensando em...? — assustou-o. Demian levantou os olhos, encarando-a. Aquela sensação ainda deixava Lilith extasiada, de conseguir olhar nos olhos dele. Desejou tanto aquilo por tanto tempo! Ele não era mais superior a ela, eles eram iguais. Era como se um peso houvesse sido tirado de seus ombros. Logo, o olhar de Demian afastou-se do seu, olhando-a de cima a baixo.

— Nem consigo lembrar mais — Demian respondeu com um sorriso brincalhão. — Você não se incomoda em andar a pé?

— Claro que não — olhou para cima, para a noite escura, enquanto os dois faziam o caminho conhecido para o parque que, naquela noite, havia se transformado em um ambiente perfeito para uma festa de aniversário de uma garota qualquer da sala de Lilith. — Ainda bem que eu tinha direito a um convidado. Não suporto aquelas pessoas... — suspirou.

— Por quê? — Demian perguntou, colocando as mãos nos bolsos. Ela o olhou, desconfiada.

— Creio que você já saiba. Você me conhece o suficiente para saber o quão detestável acho garotas que dependem de garotos. Ou de garotos que gostam de ter meninas submissas aos seus pés, ou ainda meninas que gostam da submissão. Nós não somos todos feitos pelo mesmo Deus? Logo, somos iguais.

Demian respirou fundo e parou. Um pouco a frente dele, Lilith parou e olhou para trás, com o cenho franzido.

— O que houve? — indagou, preocupada. Demian sorriu e olhou bem fundo nos olhos dela. Lilith sentiu algo diferente dentro de si. Era quase tão intenso quanto à primeira vez em que olhara nos olhos dele, mas não se sentia perdida. Sentia simplesmente Demian, lá, e uma vontade incrível de estender os braços e tocá-lo, mas entendia que ele queria lhe dizer algo.

— _Por que devo deitar-me embaixo de ti? Por que devo abrir-me sob teu corpo? Por que ser dominada por ti? Contudo, eu também fui feita de pó e por isso sou tua igual_ — ele disse e Lilith que, a princípio havia ficado confusa, foi atingida pela compreensão. Aquelas palavras pareciam tão suas que a assustavam, mas não eram dela. Eram da outra Lilith, a Lilith primeira esposa de Adão, a Lilith que ela esperara tanto tempo para entender a história, que nunca pesquisara por uma promessa silenciosa a Demian. Sorriu.

— Sou madura o suficiente agora?

**X**

A festa estava boa, os jovens conversavam, dançavam e namoravam e ninguém reparava em um dos casais que só faziam a primeira opção e, ainda assim, pareciam mais sérios do que os outros. Lilith e Demian estavam sentados num canto, ela ávida para finalmente saber a história do seu nome.

— Lilith não aceitava ter de ser inferior a Adão e por isso, deixou o Éden. Só então Deus fez Eva, a partir da costela de Adão, pois assim Eva jamais poderia reclamar de sua condição de submissão. Nesse momento, a história fica borrada e toma um cunho talvez cruel demais, como aconteceu com Caim: Lilith virou uma mulher demônio, seduzindo maridos alheios, querendo o adultério. Outros dizem que ela bebia sangue de homens. Ela também foi cultuada como a Deusa da Noite e também era a bruxa suprema, ou algo parecido. Alguns dizem que ela encontrou Caim e o seduziu, depois do que ele fez a Abel, ensinando-o a como viver na noite. Lembra-se de Drácula, do Bram Stoker? Reza a lenda que Lilith e Caim foram os primeiros vampiros da história... — e ambos riram baixinho.

Lilith estava encantada demais. Aquela história era tão fascinante! E ouvi-la dos lábios de Demian só deixava a narrativa ainda melhor. Fazia valer a pena todo aquele tempo que ela esperara.

— Então, Lilith foi abafada pelos católicos, por ser tão... feminina. Não feminina no sentido leitora de romances aguados e coisas do tipo, feminina como... você — naquele momento, Lilith deixou escapar um sorriso. Principalmente por Demian ter desviado os olhos, fitando as próprias mãos sobre as pernas. — Lilith era absurdamente forte e sedutora e está é minha opinião. Os homens a temiam por ela não ser como qualquer mulher, ao mesmo tempo em que a desejavam. Como não desejá-la? Ela era linda, ela era a mulher. Não a mulher ideal, muito longe disso... Quero dizer, ela seria a minha mulher ideal, uma mulher que fosse forte e igual a mim. Ela não era a mulher ideal, e não é, para a maioria dos homens. Mas tinha seguidores na Magia Negra, que acreditavam que ela era o símbolo supremo do feminino. E ela é. E é esse o seu nome. É essa a sua herança. Acredito que você já saiba disso, sabe o quão sedutora e estranhamente bonita é, e o quantos garotos a desejam, mesmo sabendo que nunca poderão tê-la. Lilith aparece nos sonhos dos homens... Dizem que, se um homem sorri enquanto dorme é porque Lilith o está seduzindo — ele sorriu. — Minha mãe já me acordou por dizer que eu sorria demais enquanto dormia...

Lilith fitou Demian com o canto dos olhos, sentindo o rosto corado. Aquilo lhe parecia tanto uma declaração de amor, mas ela tinha um tipo estranho de vergonha daquilo. Respirou fundo: — E o que Lilith achava do amor?

— O que você acha do amor?

— Eu acho... — ela parou por uns instantes, deixando o olhar se perder na festa. Os jovens dançavam, animados. Alguns casais se beijavam. Mas não era só isso, era? Claro que não. Era complexo demais. Lilith respirou fundo e voltou a falar, ainda sem fitar Demian. — Acho que é complexo demais para ser simplesmente resolvido num beijo ou num ato sexual entre um homem e uma mulher... E acho que Eva e Adão não conseguiam entender esse tipo específico de amor, para mim eles eram mais irmãos que foram obrigados a terem filhos mais do que qualquer coisa... Eu acho que o amor é complexo demais para ser entendido. Acho que não existem almas gêmeas, acho que existem duas pessoas que sentem uma atração mútua uma pela outra e lutam por isso... E também acho que não existe amor perfeito. Acho que o amor não acaba nunca, mas pode diminuir, enquanto o amor por outra pessoa cresce... — ela gesticulava com as mãos e Demian dava um leve sorriso, observando isso. — Ao mesmo tempo em que acho que algumas pessoas realmente nasceram para ficarem juntas, Katarina e o Markus, por exemplo... Eles brigam e às vezes ela liga chorando lá para casa, mas sempre conversam e fazem as pazes... E o amor também pode ser algo muito forte, algo que une duas pessoas como um laço que nunca será cortado. É tão contraditório, o amor.

— Sim, é verdade — Demian sorriu. — Sua opinião sobre o amor é a de Lilith, creio eu. Mas de algumas coisas eu discordo. Acho realmente que existem pessoas que nasceram para ficar juntas. Pode me chamar de bobo por causa disso, mas... Deixe-me lhe contar outra coisa sobre Lilith que me esqueci de comentar: quando a escola Romântica foi lançada, Lilith foi romantizada também. Como a mulher que foge do amor. O que você acha disso?

Ela olhou para Demian, que sorria de forma insinuante. Perdeu tempo estranhando: ele já tinha dezoito anos! Nunca o vira com mulher alguma, a não ser ela mesma. Aquilo só podia ser amor, não é mesmo? Balançou a cabeça.

— Você está insinuando que eu fujo do amor?

— Você que está interpretando dessa forma — ele continuou com o sorriso. Súbito, ficou de pé, fazendo uma mesura diante de Lilith. — Aceita dançar comigo?

— Você tem uma capacidade irritante de mudar de assunto... — ela pegou a mão dele, levantando-se. — Mas é a vida, não é?

Eles tiveram muito pouco contato corpóreo durante a vida. Pouquíssimas vezes constavam na mente de Lilith, as duas principais sendo o abraço que ela o dera ao vê-lo meditar pela primeira vez e aquele quase beijo quando ela finalmente conseguira o olhar nos olhos. Mas naquele momento, o contato era quase total. Lilith prendeu a respiração por uns instantes e fechou os olhos levemente, com a intenção de aproveitar toda aquela sensação. Uma mão forte de Demian estava em sua cintura, os cinco dedos que pareciam marcar sua pele através do vestido; a outra se fechando em torno de sua mão, com suavidade. O peito dele encostando no seu, Lilith sentia como se fosse um coração só batendo. Sentia a maciez da blusa dele e desejava intimamente tocar a pele das costas que ela cobria. O cabelo fazia cócegas na sua bochecha, ele era alguns centímetros mais alto que ela. Ficava inebriada com o perfume que desprendia do pescoço dele, o local onde seu nariz estava. Eles não pareciam dançar ao ritmo da música agitada que tocava, dançavam num ritmo próprio que ecoava na cabeça de ambos.

— Vai chover! — gritou alguém de um lugar longe. Logo depois, um trovão foi ouvido. E gritinhos de garotas e o barulho da chuva caindo, forte. E garotos exclamando blasfêmias. Mas nada daquilo importava. Lilith sentia a água caindo, molhando seu corpo e o de Demian, as roupas grudando nos corpos, os cabelos nos pescoços.

Suas pálpebras tremelicaram e seu corpo agitou-se levemente. Demian riu de forma suave e baixa e um arrepio de frio – ou seria de prazer? – passou pela sua coluna: — Está com frio, Lilith?

Ela sorriu, levando a mão das costas dele até o pescoço, sentido os fios curtos de cabelo arrepiados.

— Não mais do que você, Demian.

A boca dele estava na têmpora dela e Lilith sentiu o sorriso se formando. Demian a girou para longe e depois a puxou. Aquele momento poderia ser o mais perfeito da sua vida. Ambos já estavam completamente encharcados, mas não davam a mínima para isso. Lilith fincou o nariz no pescoço de Demian, aspirando o cheiro dele mais o cheiro da chuva. Ela sabia que aquele era o momento certo. Olhou para o queixo dele, tão bem feito, e aqueles lábios aristocráticos. Encarou Demian e os olhos esverdeados dele pareciam escuros, as pupilas dilatadas. Lilith, sedutora sem querer, lambeu o lábio inferior com a ponta da língua e um calafrio percorreu a espinha de Demian. Ela tocou o queixo dele com os lábios de leve. Quase conseguia sentir o gosto da boca dele.

— AH! — ouviram um grito e separaram-se abruptamente, todo o momento estragado num milésimo. Olharam para a direção do grito e viram uma garota que havia tropeçado e segurava o tornozelo. Demian correu até ela.

— Você está bem?

— Acho que torci o tornozelo... — ela murmurou. — Droga!

Lilith, com uma expressão seriíssima no rosto, aproximou-se da menina. Conhecia-a de vista no colégio.

— Vamos, Demian, pegue daquele lado que eu pego desse. Vamos te levar para o hospital, está bem? — falou, enquanto era ajudada por Demian a erguer a menina do chão. Ela assentiu.

— Obrigada.

— Não há de que — Lilith retrucou porque sua cabeça já estava programada para dizer aquilo. Sua cabeça estava longe, tão vaga que nem percebeu quando chegaram ao hospital e deixaram a garota lá. Só voltou ao mundo real quando Demian limpou a garganta ao seu lado.

— Está na hora de ir para casa, não é? A chuva já passou.

— Sim... Sim. Demian... — ela chamou. Ele a olhou e ela fitou aqueles olhos esverdeados. Lilith suspirou. — Você dança muito bem.

Demian sorriu, mas seus olhos pareciam frustrados.

— Você também, Lilith. Não faz ideia o quanto.

* * *

**N/A: **FALA SÉRIO, como eu me segurei para não fazer a Lilith beijar o Demian... Mas enfim. Eu adorei esse capítulo. Lilith com quinze anos, sua sensualidade começando, haha. E agora todo o mistério em torno do nome dela está revelado. Sei lá o que falar nessa N/A. Infelizmente, faltam dois capítulos. Enfim. Amo vocês que deixaram reviews. (L)


	5. Dezessete anos

**Disclaimer: **Vocês já sabem.

* * *

**V. **

Jogou a cabeça languidamente para trás, os olhos fechados e seu corpo nu coberto pela serpente. A serpente enrolava-se em suas pernas juntas, deslizava pelas coxas, escondia sua intimidade com seu corpo grosso, cobria suas costas com as escamas pesadas até a cabeça deslizar suavemente sobre seu ombro. Lilith sentia os cabelos tão longos e querendo ser loiros fazendo cócegas na base de suas costas, mas nada daquilo importava, só a sensação da serpente esmagando seu corpo.

Esmagando. Seria mesmo? Parecia simplesmente acarinhá-la, como se a amasse muito, ou segurá-la como se não quisesse deixá-la partir. Quando abriu os olhos, o peso da cobra se dissipou e ela estava só e nua, parada na relva. Andou, sentindo a sola dos pés batendo na grama fria e acabou por encontrar algo que poderia ser uma roupa no chão. Cobriu-se como pode e continuou o caminho. _Você me pertence_, ouviu na sua cabeça e sobressaltou-se, olhando para os lados. _Voccccccê me pertencccccce_, repetiu a voz, alongando os cs, como um silvo. Não tinha dúvida, era a serpente.

E então parecia que havia milhares de serpentes subindo pelo seu corpo e ela nem conseguia gritar, pois uma logo foi esmagar seu pescoço. _Vocccê é minha! Caim não maisss irá te roubar de mim!_, e a floresta sumira dando lugar a uma imensidão negra e conseguiu gritar uma única vez, de forma sufocada, quando sentiu uma delas morder uma de suas costelas.

_Vocccê tem gosssto de maçççã..._

Abriu os olhos, o corpo completamente empapado de suor, os ombros doendo de tensão, a base das costas dormentes porque dormira sentada e um leve ardor nas costelas. Levou uma mão trêmula para lá, mas não havia nada. Claro que não haveria nada. Fora só um maldito pesadelo. Lilith respirou fundo, erguendo-se com um pouco de dificuldade do chão. Sabia que daqui a pouco sua mãe gritaria _Lilith! Você já tem dezessete anos. É difícil fazer uma faxina no sótão? _

Acabara cochilando sentada no chão, com uma caixa de correspondências antigas à sua frente. Soltou um suspiro emburrado. Tantas coisas que deviam ser simplesmente jogadas no lixo! Estava impaciente principalmente porque Demian prometera uma visita e ela tinha que acabar com aquilo logo.

— Lixo — murmurou para a caixa, pegando-a pelas bordas, pronta para colocá-la na pilha de coisas inúteis, mas uma lhe saltou os olhos e ela jogou a caixa no chão, levantando uma fina camada de poeira. Era uma carta do seu avô, Emil Sinclair. Aparentemente, nunca enviada. Ela sorriu, pegando a carta e abrindo.

_Caro Max, _

_Já faz bastante tempo que não nos comunicamos, não é? Sinto saudade de você, às vezes. E de Eva também – embora ache que ambos desconfiam disso. Pode tranqüilizá-la, já não tenho as mesmas intenções românticas de antes. Casei-me, meu filho chamar-se-á Karl quando nascer. _

_É com muita força de vontade que tento lhe enviar essa carta, Demian, mas não foi assim que você me ensinou a ser? Sinto que você não tem mais nada a me dizer, sinto que sua despedida foi na Guerra, mas não consigo evitar a ânsia de me comunicar contigo, meu amigo e mentor. Não se preocupe, não comentarei sobre Max Demian com meu filho, os anos que você passou comigo, ensinando-me toda a sorte de coisas serão somente _

E a carta acabava aí. Mas Lilith não a soltou. Seus nós dos dedos estavam brancos pela força que segurava o papel velhíssimo e os olhos arregalados. _Max Demian_. Era óbvio que era o nome do avô de seu Demian, certo? E o que Eva fizera foi uma simples homenagem. Eva. Também era citada na carta. Caiu de joelhos no chão e começou a vasculhar a caixa – cartas e papéis, de seu pai Karl, sua mãe Beatrice, baboseiras românticas que ela jogava no chão. Nada daquilo interessava. Nada... Até que suas mãos alcançaram um papel velho e amarelado. Agarrou-o. Era outra carta. Destinatário: Emil Sinclair. Com o coração martelando contra a costela dolorida, seus olhos custaram a acreditar no que viu ao virar o envelope.

Remetente: Max Demian.

Tirou o primeiro papel de dentro e era um bilhete simples. Sua respiração falhou ao reconhecer aquela bela caligrafia que ela tanto invejava. _Mas só pode ser coincidência..._

_Sinclair,_

_Eu e Eva estamos muito bem, obrigada por perguntar. Não se preocupe, logo lhe faremos uma visita. Como bem sei dos sentimentos que nutre pela minha mãe e sou antes seu amigo do que qualquer outra coisa, arrumei uma forma de mandar-lhe uma foto dela. Talvez não fique satisfeito por na foto, não só ela aparecer, como eu também; mas foi o único modo. _

_Espero que esteja tudo bem, meu amigo, _

_Demian. _

E puxou a foto, amarelada. Ficou tonta ao encara a beleza conhecida daquela mulher, até mesmo em preto e branco. E sentiu todo seu estômago revirar ao reconhecer o jovem sentado aos pés dela. A foto escorregou de sua mão quando Lilith desmaiou, sobrecarregada.

**X**

— Lilith? Você está bem?

Suas pálpebras tremeram e ela abriu os olhos, encarando outros esverdeados. Piscou, até que tudo se focasse. A cabeça de Demian estava bem acima da sua e ela sabia que estava nos braços dele. Queria sair dali, mas sentia-se fraca demais.

— Sua mãe disse que iria fazer compras e que você estava limpando o sótão, mas quando eu cheguei, você estava desmaiada... O que aconteceu?

— O que você é? — Lilith murmurou. Demian arregalou os olhos e depois franziu o cenho.

— Como?

— O que você é? — ela soltou-se dos braços dele, sentando-se. Tateou o chão e encontrou a foto, estendendo para ele. Por uns instantes, Demian pareceu ficar mais pálido que o costume. — O que você é, Demian? Como você conheceu meu avô? O que diabos você é? Fale olhando nos meus olhos. Eu não aceitarei mentiras.

Demian a encarou, com intensidade. A partir daquele momento, Lilith sabia que tudo o que sairia da boca dele seria a verdade, somente a verdade.

— Nem eu sei. Eu sou Caim e só isso que eu entendo. Fui forçado por Deus a andar para sempre nesta terra. Não acreditei naquilo, claro. Aquela mensagem me veio como um sonho, então não faria sentido acreditar, mas era real. Eva é minha mãe. Depois de provar da maçã, ela também foi amaldiçoada, mas não por Deus. Pelo próprio Lúcifer. Isso não aconteceu com Adão porque ele foi seduzido — ele respirou fundo. — E há... há você, Lilith.

Os olhos dela se arregalaram. As palavras que Demian pronunciara zumbiam em seus ouvidos e Lilith tinha medo do que viria a seguir.

— Lilith era como a mulher do Samael, um demônio. Mas ela se apaixonou por Caim, e Caim por ela. Mesmo pregando a luxúria e as orgias, o demônio queria que Lilith fosse só sua... Mas ele já sabia de sua natureza indomável. Então ela ficou com Caim. Samael não poderia destruir uma maldição de Deus, a de Caim existir para sempre, mas poderia destruir Lilith. E foi o que fez. E Caim achou... eu achei que viveria toda a eternidade assim, somente eu e Eva, minha mãe, que nunca perdoou-me pelo que fiz com Abel, mas que está sempre ao meu lado. Achei que Lilith estaria no Inferno para sempre, que nunca a veria de novo. Mas...

Lilith foi atingida pela verdade e fechou os olhos, as têmporas latejando. Mas ainda não fazia sentido. Demian havia envelhecido, ela sabia! Tinha certeza. Conhecera-o quando ele tinha dez anos e agora ele tinha vinte. Era uma diferença óbvia. Então como ele poderia ser... imortal?

— Você envelhece — ela murmurou.

— De fato, mas morro e renasço. Tal qual a fênix — Demian sorriu de leve. Lilith não sorria. — Você está horrorizada comigo?

— Não, eu... — Lilith pressionou a testa com a ponta dos dedos. — Eu sou Lilith? A sua Lilith, quero dizer.

Ele riu: — De uma forma ou de outra, você é a minha Lilith. A primeira que eu conheci... Acho que ainda está no Inferno. Mas acho que me deram uma segunda chance. Espero, pelo menos. Conheci seu avô e fomos grandes amigos, foi um de meus discípulos preferidos. Quando ele morreu, fiquei sinceramente triste. Mas acho que não agüentaria te perder uma segunda vez, Lilith.

— Eu... — Lilith balançou a cabeça. Um sorriso involuntário surgiu no seu rosto. Era Caim, o assassino de Abel, na sua frente. Mas ela não encarava como isso. Ela via simplesmente Demian, seu melhor amigo. Demian, o único homem que importava em sua vida.

— Você está sorrindo, isso é bom — Demian relaxou os ombros. — Agora que conhece toda a verdade, não a nada mais sobre mim que seja segredo para você.

— Gosto disso — Lilith disse, em voz baixa. Olhou para Demian e lembrou-se de quando tinha quinze anos, um momento inteiro estragado e depois o constrangimento por aquilo, que logo passou. Depois, lembrou-se do sonho e um calafrio percorreu sua espinha. — Quais as chances de... Eu tive um pesadelo. Com Lúcifer, provavelmente — e expôs tudo para Demian que ficava com uma expressão mais séria a cada palavra. Quando terminou de narrar, só foi capaz de sentir Demian puxando-a contra si.

— Aquele estúpido. Você é Lilith, você não é de ninguém, as pessoas é que são suas... E duvido que você o queira para si. — ele disse e Lilith riu baixinho, suas mãos indo até o pescoço de Demian.

— Eu não quero que ele seja meu — suspirou e sorriu ao sentir a pele de Demian arrepiada. Ergueu os olhos, ao mesmo tempo em que Demian abaixava os dele. Daquela vez, não haveria desistências, nem interrupções. Eram só eles dois.

— Lilith, eu... — Lilith só conseguiu saltar para longe de Demian quando Beatrice surgiu à porta, sorrindo. — Oh, Max está aqui. Eu só vim avisar que estou preparando o jantar. E que, infelizmente, Eva está lhe procurando, Max.

— Oh — ele levantou. — Devo ir, então. Até mais, Lilith — Demian sorriu, tocando de leve os cabelos da garota. — Até mais, Beatrice. Eu conheço a saída, não precisa se preocupar.

Quando as mulheres ouviram o barulho da porta abrindo e fechando, Beatrice deu um sorriso malicioso.

— O que vocês estavam fazendo?

— Só conversando, mamãe — Lilith suspirou. — Só isso.

* * *

**N/A: **Acho que esse foi o capítulo que menos me agradou até agora. Mas a verdade sobre o Demian precisava ser revelada. Bem, não a completa verdade, já que o digníssimo Hermann Hesse não nos explica absolutamente porra nenhuma, a não ser que ele é Caim, então eu dei uma embromada. Espero que não se importem. E, se tudo der certo, o próximo capítulo - que, se eu fizer direito, será meu preferido - sai amanhã ou depois. Vamos ver.

**N/A²: **MUITO OBRIGADA, Anne, por ver meu erro. Você é dez. Sério mesmo. (L)


	6. Dezenove anos

**Disclaimer: **Valeu, Hermann Hesse.

* * *

**VI. **

Eva não me olhava mais nos olhos. Eva estava brava comigo por eu ter revelado tudo a Lilith – mas Eva sabia que isso um dia aconteceria. Não só por Lilith ser a Lilith de outrora, mas sendo Lilith Sinclair. Um dia ela descobriria. Um dia eu teria de contar. Mas não adianta: dois anos passaram e Eva ainda tem o rancor guardado no peito. Uma coisa que eu aprendi em todos esses anos de existência foi a não guardar rancor, mas aparentemente é diferente quando se trata de minha mãe.

Mas nada disso realmente importa, não é mesmo? O que importa é que eu pude voltar a sentir com toda a intensidade dos meus primeiros anos. Sim, eu amei Emil Sinclair – contudo, ele era meu amigo e aprendiz. Lilith era diferente. Eu dedicava um tipo diferente de amor a ela, um amor inevitável, um amor que eu sabia que aconteceria desde o momento em que a vi constando sete anos, com as mãos sujas de fuligem e os pés sujos de terra. _Minha Lilith_, eu queria conseguir dizer. Mas não era isso – _eu_ que pertencia a ela.

Lilith era a minha maldição – Samael me procurara em sonhos, acusando-me de tentar novamente roubar sua mulher. Idiota! Se não conseguia entender a essência de Lilith, como poderia clamá-la como sua? Lilith não é de ninguém. Nem de Samael, nem minha. Lilith só pertence a si e é fiel antes a si do que aos outros. Todavia, ela já me amara uma vez. E me amava novamente – apesar de não conseguirmos nunca o nosso _suavium_, ou "beijo dos amantes". Mas isso continua sem importar, não é mesmo?

O amor, como ela já dissera, é complexo demais para ser julgado em beijos, sexo ou outras coisas que os mortais inventaram. O amor é como um laço invisível e eu sentia que o laço que me unia a Lilith ficava mais estreito a cada momento.

Lilith! Você pode não ser minha, mas eu sou completamente seu.

**X**

Os cabelos tão longos que cobriam seus ombros e seus braços. O lábio inferior machucado de tamanha força que ela mordia. As mãos com luvas cruzadas na frente do corpo, como se fossem uma muralha. Olhava para os lados, surpreendendo alguns homens que a fitavam. Lilith deu um pequeno riso para si mesma. _Lilith, minha filha, você já tem dezenove anos. Onde está seu namorado?_

Não era seu namorado, mas Lilith não podia deixar de esperar Demian na estação de trem. Finalmente, finalmente, finalmente ele estava voltando. Claro que ela havia ficado com raiva quando ele avisara que iria cursar a faculdade em Berlim – afinal de contas, o que mais ele poderia querer aprender? Aos dezoito anos, Lilith tentara seu primeiro Abitur¹, mas por poucos pontos não passara. Agora, aos dezenove, prestara novamente – e aguardava com ânsia o resultado.

Então deixou de devanear, quando o trem entrou em seu campo de visão. Era aquele trem, sabia disso. Conseguia ouvir Demian dizendo que estava chegando. Seu coração parecia esmagar o peito. Quando os passageiros começaram a descer do trem, então, ela sentia que podia enfartar. Com um pouco de raiva, constatou que Demian estava adiando sua saída de propósito.

— Demian! — exclamou e não se conteve, correndo até ele, atirando os braços ao redor de seu pescoço. Ele deu uma risada baixa e a abraçou de voltar.

— Bom ver que sentiu minha falta.

— Claro que senti — Lilith separou-se dele, revirando os olhos. Demian continuava sorrindo. Ele pegou a mala e eles começaram a andar. — Aonde você quer ir primeiro? Em casa, não é? Para deixar essas coisas...

— Na verdade, eu chamei um táxi para deixar a mala na minha casa sem eu precisar ir. Gostaria de passar o dia com você.

— Ótimo — Lilith assentiu. Eles andaram até o táxi, onde Demian deixou suas coisas, então começaram a andar. Falavam de inúmeras trivialidades; Lilith perguntava sobre Berlim, sobre a Universidade, as pessoas e Demian sobre como ela estava, Katarina, Beatrice. Não olhavam para onde iam, nem se importavam com o cansaço de andar. Nunca cansa quando você tem uma companhia agradável. — Chegamos — ela murmurou, quando avistaram o parquinho.

Estava vazio – era um dia especialmente frio em Delmenhorst e a maioria das crianças deveria estar confinada em suas casas, enroladas em cobertores e tomando chocolates quentes. Olharam para o balanço e Lilith se aproximou, tocando as cordas enferrujadas. Um pouco de fuligem manchou sua mão e ela sorriu.

— Acho que estou muito grande para esse balanço agora, não é?

— Infelizmente — Demian respondeu, sentando-se no banco. Lilith sentou-se ao seu lado, limpando a mão na roupa. Ela inclinou a cabeça para trás, com os olhos cerrados, sorrindo.

— É bom ter você de volta, Demian. Mas quando você vai partir?

— Daqui a uma semana.

— Ah — Lilith murmurou, tristemente, olhando para o balanço. Conseguia se ver lá, aos sete anos, caindo no chão. Conseguia ver a chegada de Demian. Lembrou-se de que, a princípio, não olhava nos olhos dele. Que estranho!

— Quando sai o resultado do Abitur?

— Daqui a uma semana — respondeu com um sorriso.

— Acho que você irá passar.

— Também acho — Lilith piscou, divertida. Novamente, ficaram em silêncio. Lilith inclinou a cabeça, deitando-a no ombro de Demian, com os olhos fechados. — Se eu não passar, vou fugir de casa.

Ele riu: — Por quê?

— Porque tudo fica sem graça aqui sem você.

— Você está me soando muito dependente. Atípico de você.

— Certo, talvez eu esteja exagerando para que você se sinta querido — ela riu. — Mas... Não sei. Eu simplesmente me sinto incompleta quando você não está aqui. Acho que é a Lilith dentro de mim sentindo falta de Caim.

— Como é bom ouvir isso.

— Imagino — Lilith abriu os olhos e tirou a cabeça do ombro de Demian. Suspirou. Demian passou o braço ao redor dos ombros dela. — Senti muito sua falta, Demian.

— Eu também, Lilith. Eu também.

**X**

Por que os momentos que desejamos que fossem eternos passam tão rápido? Aquela semana poderia ser a mais longa da minha vida, era assim que eu queria que fosse. Para que tivesse Lilith ao meu lado durante sete dias que pareceriam sete anos. Mas não era assim: a natureza sempre faz o contrário do que você deseja. Por mais que eu quisesse ficar lá pelo resto dos meus dias eternos, tudo passava rápido demais. Menos ela. Parecia que Lilith havia se impregnado em mim.

Para onde quer que eu olhasse, eu via seu rosto. Sentia seu cheiro em meu corpo, ouvia sua voz com o vento. Era Lilith, simplesmente, em sua feminilidade mortal que estava em mim. Eu a desejava. Como Caim, como Demian, como o que quer que fosse. Eu poderia me sentir tão culpado como qualquer homem que a desejasse – sim, eu sabia que a amava além dos olhos negros e lânguidos, além dos cabelos longos e cheios com um brilho dourado, além da pele pálida, além de tudo, mas era impossível não desejá-la carnalmente só de sentir o doce aroma que se desprendia de seu corpo.

Lilith, completamente mulher, mulher de cima a baixo, mulher à esquerda e à direita.² A minha mulher ideal. Lilith, a minha dona.

**X**

— Se eu pedisse para você ficar, ficaria? — ela murmurou. Demian não disse nada, só continuou com os olhos esverdeados fixos nas estrelas. Àquela hora, eles não precisavam se importar com nada. Não havia criança alguma no parque às nove da noite.

— Seria muito difícil dizer não, mas teria de ser feito — respondeu ele, por fim. Estava com frio. Não só por estarem deitados em cobertores finos no chão, com a brisa passando por seus cabelos, mas também porque teria de partir no dia seguinte, pela manhã. Lilith suspirou. Deslizou sua mão até alcançar a mão de Demian, apertando-a com força.

— Você está gelado.

— Você também.

— Quer me dizer algo antes de ir?

— Preciso dizer alguma coisa? — Demian sorriu. Parou de fitar as estrelas para olhar para Lilith. Aproximou seu corpo do dela, colocando o nariz no pescoço da garota. — Creio que não... — murmurou. Lilith arrepiou-se por inteiro e também virou o rosto, os lábios tocando a testa de Demian.

— Arrepende-se de algo?

Demian não respondeu. Beijou o pescoço de Lilith com delicadeza. Lilith sentia seu corpo tremer, não só de frio, mas de ansiedade. Demian subiu até encará-la. Os olhos esverdeados e os olhos negros. Aproximou-se, encostando as testas. Lilith engoliu em seco. Já estava prevendo o que atrapalharia. Já conseguia ouvir uma criança correndo até eles, ou até mesmo um cachorro. Já sabia que alguém iria desistir. Aquilo nunca aconteceria. Ela nunca havia conseguido beijar Demian. Por que dessa vez seria diferente?

Porque era Demian que iria beijá-la, e não o contrário. Os olhos dela se fecharam, tendo como um último vislumbre o rosto dele ficando ainda mais perto. Mais perto, mais perto.

E então, aconteceu.

Os lábios aristocráticos de Demian pressionaram-se de leve contra os de Lilith. Ela sentiu-se como da primeira vez que o havia encarado. Completa, tão absolutamente completa que era indizível. Entreabriu os lábios ao mesmo tempo em que Demian. Era tudo tão _calmo_. Parecia estar acontecendo em câmera lenta propositalmente, para que ela pudesse aproveitar cada sensação. Deveria ser proibido sentir tamanha felicidade, tamanha perfeição. Eram os espíritos se unindo. Eram Caim e Lilith, felizes de estarem juntos mais uma vez. Eram Demian e Lilith, celebrando seu amor.

Ele se afastou, apenas o suficiente para falar.

— De não ter feito isso antes, eu acho — ele sorriu. Lilith sorriu também, colocando a mão na nuca dele.

— Então não pare.

**X**

Sim, perfeição, como eu imaginei que seria. Tocar aquele corpo. Tirar peça e peça daquelas roupas que a protegiam do frio, sentir aquelas mãos geladas no meu tórax e, principalmente, sentir aqueles lábios nos meus. Os lábios que eu havia sentido falta, os lábios que eu havia almejado. Aquele corpo que tremia abaixo do meu, cada toque dela parecia fogo na minha pele.

Cada vez que eu tocava seu corpo com minha boca era como provar um pedaço do paraíso que Ele me proibira. Ou ainda, desafiar Samael, tomando sua mulher (nunca sua) mais uma vez. As mãos dela (sujas de fuligem, carvão, suor) arranhando minhas costas. E estar dentro dela.

Era a perfeição. O cabelo fazendo cócegas no meu rosto, a boca se abrindo em gemidos baixos e contidos, os olhos com as pálpebras tremendo.

Ela era minha, sim, era minha. E mais do que ela era minha, eu era dela.

**X**

Demian subiu no trem com uma expressão apática. Ergueu as mãos, como se nelas segurasse Lilith. Lilith, que estava sendo deixada para trás mais uma vez. Ele não iria agüentar mais aquilo. Ele queria descer daquele trem. Mas não poderia – era a sua Universidade (mas ele já não sabia de tudo o que poderia ser sabido?). Era a certeza de não vê-la mais por muito tempo. Lilith. Sua Lilith. Lilith, sua dona. Ainda conseguia sentir os lábios dela, o corpo dela. Senti-la, sendo sua e somente sua. Fechou os olhos, frustrado.

— DEMIAN!

Levantou-se de seu assento, assustado. Na porta do trem, lá estava ela. Ele não poderia estar imaginando – sua imaginação não faria uma cópia perfeita daquelas, os cabelos, o rosto, o sorriso. Ela correu até ele.

— Faculdade de Filosofia, primeiro lugar. Palmas para mim.

— Você... — ele balbuciou. Lilith riu, sentando-se ao lado dele e o puxando pela mão, para que sentasse também.

— Acha que eu deixaria você partir depois de termos quebrado umas cinquenta leis ontem? — Lilith riu e ele não conseguiu ficar sem sorrir também. Ela se aproximou dele, sem beijá-lo. Aquilo dava azar. Demian que se inclinou, roçando os lábios com leveza. — Eu nunca vou te deixar partir, meu Demian.

— Igualmente, minha dona.

— Não sou sua dona — ela o olhou e o pegou pela mão. — Simplesmente... sou sua.

* * *

¹ É como o vestibular na Alemanha  
² Sabe sua impressão de que já leu isso? É porque você já leu Dom Casmurro.

* * *

**N/A: **... Acabei. Sabem aquela sensação de "eu poderia ter feito mais coisas"? Quando comecei o capítulo, estava assim. Mas agora que eu acabei... Não, não tinha mais o que fazer. Está ótimo assim. Pelo menos, para mim. No final da minha cabeça - antes de me envolver com a fic, antes de ela virar um dos meus xodós - o Demian ia embora. Mas eu não consegui, hah. Sei lá. Espero que vocês tenham gostado. E muito obrigada pelas reviews - sério, me ajudaram bastante. Até a próxima.


End file.
